tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightfoot
Lightfoot has taken his specialization in explosives to levels unheard of - such as memorizing every manual on explosives, calculations in applying the most effective structural damage, disarming just about every bomb and anti-personnel booby traps. His skill set is so overwhelming that he is the first person approached for consultation in identifying explosives that no one else is able to identify. His knowledge extends beyond explosives used by the US military and ventures into those used by foreign forces and other non-military applications. The only detriment is that he takes so much time in doing his job that it probably takes him twice as more to clear an area of tripwires and traps. It may take a while for him to isolate and identify the very detonator which would give a clue to the very perpetrators of a terrorist attack. However, his teammates rest easy that when they have him, they don't have to expect any nasty surprises. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Lightfoot is a explosives expert known for his vast knowledge from years of studying the military manuals' sections detailing the calculations needed to create explosive devices, as well as the types and amounts of explosives needed for demolitions work. He is extremely meticulous in his job to ensure the safety of himself and those around him. His skills made him a candidate for the G.I. Joe team. While most members of the team are simply hand-picked from the elite of the armed forces, some soldiers undergo the weeding out process of the Joes own version of boot camp. Lightfoot holds the unique distinction of being the only Joe to go through that training twice. After the first time through, Lightfoot made it all the way to his "final exam" -- and actual mission out in the field. A supposedly simple mission in the Middle Eastern nation of Trucial Abysmia to destroy a buried U.S. weapons cache became much more when the team led by Outback and Dusty were ambushed and captured by the local army. When the Joes refused to talk, the unit's overzealous political officer took charge and decided to torture the Joes into talking. He randomly chose Lightfoot, who was severely beaten for a time, but refused to talk. But when they used alligator clips to shock him with electricity, it was too much for him to bear, and Lightfoot revealed the team's objective. The young recruit, Mangler, chastised Lightfoot for giving in, but Dusty and Outback backed him after seeing what he'd been through. The Joes were left behind with a junior officer to execute them while the rest of the enemy unit went to find the cache. The officer disagreed with the torture of Lightfoot and let the Joes go rather than execute them. Left in the desert with only a small amount of water, the Joes were ready to head for friendly territory, but it was Lightfoot who pushed them to complete the mission. He could barely walk and Mangler carried him on his back through the desert. Lightfoot was on the mission to destroy the cache and the Joes did so and escaped thanks to Mangler sacrificing his life. It was months before Lightfoot returned to active duty, but was forced the undergo the rigorous G.I. Joe boot camp to be a member of the team. Only he, Budo and Repeater made it through. Their first mission for the team soon followed, and it was another "final exam". The Piccatinny weapons arsenal was being raided by Cobra forces. After their team leader, Grand Slam, was injured in a firefight, the three new Joes performed well and repelled the attackers, learning in the process that it was actually Destro's Iron Grenadier army disguised as Cobra who had attacked the arsenal. Over the years, Lightfoot's missions included battling with Cobra agents in Manhattan -- during which the Joes met the original G.I. Joe -- and stopping a group of Darklonian terrorists in the heart of New York City. He served with the team until it was shut down in 1994. We was reinstate when the team was reformed. MUX History: Lightfoot is currently a reserve member of G.I. Joe. OOC Notes Logs Players Lightfoot is available for application. Gallery Lfoot1.gif lfoot2.jpg lfoot3.jpg References * Lightfoot @ yojoe.com * Filecard @ yojoe.com Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:US Army Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Night Force